Powers that help
by Diamond toxic
Summary: (Mini sequel/prequel to the powers that kill series). Just because Samey defeated Mal doesn't mean that the world is at peace. There's still other threats on earth that she must handle. As a crime fighter, it is her duty to save earth from whatever threatens it, whether it's a meteor shower, to a vicious gang, or a typical robber, it's up to her to protect the lives of people.
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Authors note: before I even post a real chapter, I want to address some issues. My latest project, "you should've left me" is coming to an end and I'm facing writers block for most of my other stories (except total drama ishull vdekja and starting new). So I decided to write this for two reasons. One, I loved writing the powers that kill series and am actually working on another sequel for the series. Two, this story is going to be a bunch of short stories, which means that I can be more flexible with my time and not have to update on a scheduled basis. Another thing is, although I will be making up short stories, I'm allowing all of you recommend ideas that you want me to write about. The first chapter will be up tomorrow, so until then, you might want to read the powers that kill series again so that you remember what happened already. Until then…peace**


	2. Chapter 2: the masked hero

**Authors** **note: here's the first short story of the the powers that help fic. Remember, you guys can recommend ideas to me through reviews. Anyways, review and enjoy :-). **

Samey was on top of a twenty story building, checking the surrounding area for any signs of danger. It's been almost a year since Samey fought and destroyed the real Mal and her life has changed drastically. Her family has finally started treating her like a human being and knew about her powers. Well, they did, until Samey erased that from their memories. She also gained some brand new powers, and updated her costume to not only a sweater and sweat pants, but also a small, red mask that looked like the one used by the ninja turtles.

Samey was about to go home when she heard voices.

"Hey, where are you going at this time of night toots" a male voice spoke in a flirty tone.

"You know, it's not ok to wonder in our territory by yourself" another male voice stated.

"Don't hurt me!" a female voice shouted.

"Hurt you, no no no, we want your body."

That was Samey's cue, she jumped off the building and landed right in back of the three males.

"There is no way your raping anyone tonight!" Samey stated while making her voice deeper.

"Shit… it's the masked hero" one of the men stated. Samey couldn't help but let out a grin. The masked hero was the super hero name she decided to use. Sure it wasn't the most creative, but it was something.

"Don't worry guys" one of the other guys stated. "There's three of us" just then, Samey let out a sonic scream, knocking the three men out.

"Thank you so much!" The girl shouted.

"No problem…it's best you go home now" the girl nodded and started running. She then picked up the three men, took them to a nearby police station, and ran home.

**Authors note 2: I'm also making a sequel called powers that destroy (this will actually be a story and not a bunch of short stories. **


	3. Chapter 3: Samey's origin

**Authors note: before anything, I want to thank dragonking19 for helping me write the first two stories of the powers that kill series and I also want to thank curcle who gave me the idea of writing powers that help. This story idea was a story I promised to tell you guys (and was recommended by Madison wooden (guest)). So review and enjoy :-). **

Located a place far away, there are these unknown beings called the guardians of light. These beings are responsible for maintaining and protecting any light that was created. These beings were far more powerful than almost anything alive. One day, one of the beings, Zalos, created a very powerful substance called the lightzone. This chemical was very unstable and was created to destroy the dark army. However, the chemical was so powerful that none of the beings were able to use it, or they'll die. One of the guardians thought of an idea of how to effectively use this chemical.

"Guys, how about we create a being that will be able to withstand the lightzone and effectively use it in battle" one of the guardians, Faze stated. The other beings agreed, and, using their powers combined, created a being that not only was able to effectively control the lightzone, but can easily overpower them. This being is better known as Samey. They then sent her to earth, where she was born seventeen minutes later than her twin sister, Amy.

However, unknown to the guardians of light, another being, who was made up of dark energy, was spying on them and learned about Samey's and the lightzone's existence. This being is better known as Mal. For the next 16 years, Mal has been tracking Samey, disguised as one of mike's personality's. However, mike was able to throw Mal out of his head, causing him to live in the shadows. Years have passed, until Mal was able to make his move, by giving a leech to Samey.

**Authors note 2: make sure to keep an eye out for the sequel to powers that save, powers that destroy. **


	4. Chapter 4: authors note

**Authors note: sorry that I haven't been updating, but I'm facing major writers block for all my total drama stories. I'm also writing a danganronpa story, so that may take some time away from my other stories. However, if you guys want, you could recommend ideas for this story and ill write them a few days later as a short story. Thanks for understanding and I can't wait to see what u guys can come up with. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: writers block

**Attention: if you are reading this then I'm sad to say that this story is on hiatus. The reason for this is because I'm facing writers block. If you haven't already, please check out "****_large and in charge_****," "****_starting new_****," "****_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_****," and "****_angel of darkness"_**** (which is very similar to the powers that kill series). Sorry for the inconvenience :-(.**


End file.
